This Play Between The Sheets
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Merlin was new to this whole BDSM thing, but he'd like to think he was learning quickly. Dom!Merlin, sub!Arthur, smut, slash. Sequel to "Get Me Down On My Knees".
1. Part 1

**A/N:** I really don't know what happened. I kinda just started writing in a vague direction of a sequel, and suddenly, I've got over 15,000 words of porn and a freakin' _plot_. Porn WITH plot! :O Anyway, this fic has a loooot of kinks and types of sex and whatnot, **so I divided up the kinks into Major and Minor ones** based on their prevalence in the fic - **the Major ones** show up a lot or are predominant themes in the fic, and will be hard to miss, while **the minor ones** only show up either in passing or in singular scenes, and as such can be easily skipped.

**Major:** spanking, collars, leashes/chains, D/s relationship, orgasm denial, bondage, blow-jobs, facials, exhibtionism (the sex club)

**Minor:** rope bondage, vibrating egg, spreader bard, lingerie, (foray into) breathplay, watersports/piss play, exhibitionism (public area), very vague hints of puppy play, handcuffs

Yup, I just needed two lists for all the kinks. I'm so going to special hell for this.

**Please give a big thank you to my beta _May Eve_, who made this thing legible for you all to enjoy. :D**

* * *

Merlin watched from the doorway to the bedroom as Arthur writhed on the bed, wrists tied to the headboard by soft, silk ropes, that nonetheless would likely leave light bruises by tomorrow morning. He was blindfolded, his ankles free, and the little string for the vibrating egg causing his misery was poking right out of his arse.

With a smirk, he pressed his thumb against the intensity control of the remote, and slowly raised it up another notch.

"M-Merlin..." Arthur moaned. "...please!"

And that was the word Merlin had been waiting almost half an hour for.

Having already shed his clothes long ago without Arthur hearing, Merlin silently walked to the side of the bed, before basically leaping onto it, straddling Arthur's hips and holding the writhing man down. Arthur's long, soft moan went straight to Merlin's cock, which was currently brushing against Arthur's.

"Please, fuck me, fuck me now, Merlin, please, please-"

Merlin gagged him with a kiss.

Then gave him exactly what he wanted.

* * *

This entire BDSM thing was a bit of learning experience for them, more so for Merlin than Arthur, who already was quite knowledgeable about these things.

By day, nothing changed. At work, Arthur insisted they do this "right", be professionals, and not acknowledge their personal relationship at all. If mostly to get the company's ethics committee to shut up and leave them alone.

Merlin was a lowly graphics designer, making headers and logos and other things to make Camelot Inc. look nice and pretty on paper. Granted, he was the top designer, and had been long before he even personally met Arthur, but still...

And Arthur, of course, was CEO, the king and owner of the company.

The mental image of last night, Arthur bound and at his mercy and begging Merlin shamelessly, clashed inside his head as he watched Arthur at work.

"Owain, I wanted the Chinese figures half an hour ago, Kay, Jen, get me the second and third quarter reports on our American offices, and for god's sake, why the _hell_ does no one here know the phone number for our office in India?" Arthur shouted into the general office area, storming around and terrifying interns and demanding things of his various department heads.

Here, he was _the_ boss, of everyone. He answered to no one except shareholders, and on occasion his retired father - even the board of directors listened to him. And under his leadership, Camelot was one of the fasted growing computer companies in the world. It had at least one office, usually several, in every developed country on the planet, and several undeveloped ones, too. BBC Business speculators were already setting high expectations of the company, and The Economist had summarized somewhat accurately that 'Bill Gates had better watch out'.

One of the world's most powerful business executives, and come nighttime, it was _Merlin_ who had him, who he would kneel before, and beg to.

As two interns scattered away from Arthur's yelling at the latest series of crises, Merlin rolled his eyes and crossed the top floor and through the various company secretaries, Thai takeaway and coffee in hand.

Arthur had told Merlin that the relationship at work was to be off-limits, but really, they rather sucked at _not_ acknowledging it.

But oh, if only these people knew...

Arthur had slammed back into his office to go call some famous business person or other off in Canada, and Merlin stopped at his secretary's desk.

"Hey, Leon," Merlin said. "Has he been giving you too much trouble?"

"No, the Americans and Chinese have," Leon said. He looked at something on his computer and said, "Wait a few minutes before going in."

Merlin nodded and stood, and only pushed open the door once Leon said Arthur was done with his phone call.

"Leon!" Arthur called out as the door opened. "I said-"

"I come bearing gifts," Merlin said, holding up the coffee tray and bag of food.

Arthur turned his swivel chair around, and his shoulders loosened and relaxed as he saw Merlin.

"Oh, thank god..." Merlin smiled, giving him his coffee and setting out the food for what he knew would be a quick lunch.

"Be nicer to the interns," Merlin said. "I'm pretty sure I saw one _crying_ on the way up."

Arthur stuck his tongue out petulantly at Merlin, before biting into his noodles. "How's the new Oficina Mexicana design going?"

"My team's almost done," Merlin said conversationally. "I've done my part, now the rest are doing some of the design clean-ups. You'll be able to fork it over to the Mexican department by the end of the week."

"Relegation, I like it. What've you been doing all day, then - I'm pretty sure I saw you staring at your computer rather avidly when I passed...I hope it's not porn."

"No," Merlin said. "Just networking. My work's all done and more, so I'm not 'wasting company time'."

"Mmhmm," Arthur said disbelievingly, before biting into his noodles again.

Later, the grateful looks Merlin got from the staff as he headed out made Merlin roll his eyes at his temperamental slave while he headed back down to his actual job (the one he got paid in money for, rather than the free pastries the higher-ups always saved for him, and called his paycheck, for helping decompress Arthur during the day to make him more bearable).

He logged onto his computer and smirked, wondering what Arthur would do if he knew of the BDSM forums Merlin was now an avid member of.

Checking his intro and "help me!" posts, he started reading through responses, tips, helpful hints, and imagining Arthur doing what he read, he grinned and started copying and pasting all the important stuff into online files for future reference.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right.

* * *

It had taken some work to get the size of Arthur's neck right, especially without Arthur knowing, but it was worth it.

Stiff, black leather, with a small, durable clasp at the back, and an O-ring on the front, about two centimeters wide, and a few milimeters thick, with softer leather inside, and small rhinestones dotted around it decoratively, the collar Merlin had gotten was probably the most perfect gift possible for Arthur. Coming with a short chain, and a long one, with small locks for bondage, it had cost almost a fortnight's worth of his salary, but it was worth it.

For Arthur's birthday party that Morgana organized, she turned to Merlin and asked, "Well? Don't you have a gift for him?"

"My gift for him isn't up for public consumption," Merlin said.

Morgana grinned slyly. "Can I watch?"

"No," Merlin said shortly. "Sorry."

She pouted. "Ah, well - I hope he enjoys it."

Later, after finishing cleaning up from the party, Arthur cornered Merlin in the kitchen and said, "All right, what's my gift?"

Merlin beckoned Arthur to follow him, and fought the urge to hide his glee at Arthur's expression as he pointed at the bed. "Sit."

Arthur nodded, a now apprehensive expression on his face as Merlin wandered to the other side of the bed and reached under it.

"Really, Merlin? Hiding it under the bed?"

"I figured that it would be so obvious that you wouldn't look."

Arthur flushed as he realized Merlin was right. He took the plain white box, unwrapped but with a bow on top, and opened it.

Merlin smirked as Arthur gasped, eyes locked on the collar in the middle, then on the two chains circling around it.

"...how did you..."

Merlin took the box and set it on the bed. Pulling out the collar, he tilted up Arthur's head, and clasped it about his neck.

As soon as Merlin pulled away, Arthur's hand shot up to brush his fingers across it. "Merlin..."

Merlin grinned. "It's...it's simple. You control the collar, when you do and don't wear it. When you don't wear it, we're...um, normal? You know what I mean. But when you wear it..."

Arthur looked up through golden lashes. "You control me."

Merlin nodded. "So...is it...do you..."

Arthur stood up, and kissed Merlin. "It's brilliant."

Merlin mouthed his way along Arthur's jaw, running a hand over Arthur's arse. "So - are you keeping it on for tonight?"

"Fuck, yes," Arthur hissed in Merlin's ear.

"Then strip," Merlin commanded. It still felt awkward to actually boss Arthur around, and it was something Merlin knew was going to take some getting used to.

The fact that Arthur seemed to love it, though, helped significantly.

Arthur nodded and stepped back, divesting himself of his clothes quickly.

Merlin took the short chain from the box, set the box on the floor, then reached up to hook the chain to Arthur's collar.

Arthur shivered, his eyes roving over Merlin. A quick gesture from Merlin, and Arthur was kneeling on the ground before him, looking up, waiting.

One thing they quickly figured out they both liked in these games was Merlin being dressed while Arthur was naked. Even now, Merlin unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock, and said, "Suck me off. Keep your hands behind your back."

Arthur nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, craning his neck and taking Merlin's cock into his mouth.

Groaning and shuddering, Merlin stood, his hands gently resting on Arthur's head, fingers in Arthur's hair, as Arthur worked his throat furiously to suck Merlin off.

The feeling of warm, wet muscle around his cock, the sight of Arthur kneeling naked before him, collar around his neck, chain in Merlin's free hand...and his eyes - he was looking up at Merlin through his lashes, even as his head moved up and down, Merlin's cock repeatedly disappearing and reappearing through those sinful lips.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Merlin asked, his fingers tightening in Arthur's hair as he was nearing completion. "How your lips look and feel around my cock? How you look with that collar? The way you're looking at me now...?"

Arthur groaned at that, long and drawn out and vibrating Merlin's cock, and with that he twisted Arthur's hair to keep him steady there as Merlin came.

It almost sounded like choking, but a quick glance revealed Arthur was enjoying the treatment.

"Swallow it," Merlin said, without removing his cock at all.

Arthur did so. When Merlin pulled his cock out, finally, there was a trail of saliva between the tip and Arthur's lips.

One wet stroke of his cock from Merlin's finger was all it took for Arthur to slump against Merlin as he came.

* * *

Looking up from his laptop to see Arthur trying to fix whatever was wrong with the telly this time, the collar around his neck while he was swearing at the box of wires before him, Merlin was glad he had moved in.

As it was, Arthur wore that collar almost all the time, now, when he was at home - even if Merlin wasn't there.

Something Merlin hadn't expected to be so hot, actually. Even if Arthur was fully clothed and doing something completely innocuous, like doing paperwork or cooking or something, the sight of the collar around Arthur's neck...

Arthur took it off when he would go out. He would tuck it into the drawer of the small hallway table right by the door. When he came back, often the first thing he did was put it on, before even entering the main part of his house. The only time he didn't wear it around the house was when something needed to be done for work.

Merlin had felt some trepidation when Arthur had offered for Merlin to move in with him when he needed a new roommate, back when they were just friends, before they started dating and all this came along. Now he was glad he had done so.

Merlin counted how many times Arthur swore.

By the end, it was about 20.

When Arthur was finished, putting everything back and testing out the TV, Merlin stood up and silently pulled off his belt. While being rather pathetically skinny was usually a nuisance, as most jeans designed for men would mean Merlin needed lots of belts, he has come to have dramatically more appreciation for it since this started.

"Arthur," Merlin said, using his Master Voice.

He'd been practicing. He couldn't quite match the movie-style rugged "I'm in charge now shut up" voice he'd been hoping for, but he could manage "stern" pretty well.

Arthur turned to look at him.

"Come here," Merlin said, gesturing in front of him, mentally rehearsing the words he planned to say, to get Arthur as hot and bothered as he was...

Arthur's eyes drifted towards the belt, and he swallowed and nodded.

"You know how many times you swore?" Merlin asked when Arthur was kneeling in front of him.

Arthur shook his head.

"Twenty," Merlin said. "You know its very impolite to swear? Crass, really, truly filthy words to come out of a pretty mouth like that..."

And, yes, there it was, the flush, the telltale bulge in Arthur's jeans, the parting lips-

Merlin reached out and ran his thumb over Arthur's lower lip, before slipping his thumb in at the corner. "Lick."

Arthur did so, licking, swirling, lathing Merlin's thumb with attention.

"Take off your jeans, and underpants," Merlin said. Arthur pulled his head off to do so, and Merlin said, "Did I say you could stop licking?"

Arthur immediately took Merlin's digit back into his mouth.

"I'll let that slide...this time."

Arthur sucked appreciatively as he undid his jeans. It was a struggle for Arthur, fun for Merlin to watch, as he tried to take his jeans off without letting go of Merlin's finger, but he managed, eventually shucking off his lower body clothing.

He pulled his thumb out.

"Bend over the couch," Merlin said sternly.

Arthur complied, lifting himself up and draping himself over the arm of the couch, his arse waiting in the air, begging Merlin to abuse it.

Oh, he would.

Raising the belt high into the air, he said, "Count them off."

And struck down promptly.

"One!" Arthur called out sharply.

"Two!"

And the next four, Arthur's voice got progressively higher in pitch.

After "Seven!", it started lowering again.

By, "Ten!", his voice was slightly shaky, and Arthur was trembling with each strike. And Merlin wasn't even hitting his hardest.

On "Eleven!", he was.

By, "Fifteen..." Arthur's voice was starting to noticeably shake.

On, "Twenty!", Merlin could barely hear him. Arthur's voice was hoarse and soft and absolutely submissive.

He barely made a sound as Merlin cleaned his arse and prepped him.

But he gasped when Merlin thrust right into him.

"You really should learn to control your filthy mouth," Merlin breathed into Arthur's ear, punctuating each word, each _syllable_, with a sharp thrust.

Arthur moaned and came within moments.

* * *

He woke up one night and shifted on his side to see Arthur. Where Merlin was wearing pajamas, Arthur was completely naked - except for the collar. In the light of the half-moon and dim streetlights, Arthur's skin rippled, and he made Merlin think of Classical times, ancient times, a time of spirits and myths and a time of love, including the gay variety. He wondered if men back then would look at their lovers and wonder if perhaps they were demigods, themselves, if perhaps they shared their passions and intimacy with the children of the gods.

He knew he did.

Arthur moved in his sleep, the sheets having long since migrated down to his waist, tangled up in his legs. His chest rose and fell, his breathing thankfully unaffected by the collar, whose stones and metal shined in the pale light, contrasting sharply against the black of Arthur's collar and the shadow of his neck.

He leaned over and kissed his sleeping slave on the forehead. Arthur leaned into the touch in his sleep.

Merlin smiled, curled close to the warm body beside him, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Merlin watched from the doorway as Arthur packed frantically for his trip to New York, an amused smile on his face.

He waited.

Finally, Arthur got to the stage for packing his ties, and he couldn't find the ones he'd planned to take.

"Merlin, have you seen my ties? The ones I-"

"Yes."

"...well? Where are they?"

Merlin smirked. He beckoned forth with a finger and pointed at the floor in front of his feet.

Even as Arthur kneeled, he protested, "Merlin, you can't, I don't have time for this-"

It was a light slap to Arthur's face, followed by Merlin tugging on the collar and waiting for Arthur's breathing to even out.

"Yes, you do," Merlin said. "You wouldn't be wearing that collar, otherwise."

Arthur nodded, his sweatsuit crumpling in his position.

"Now - I know you will be gone a while. So I am going to give you something to remember me by. Then you can have your damned ties."

Flushed, Arthur nodded again, face lowered but eyes raised.

Merlin is fairly certain Arthur remembered his goodbye rather vividly.

With the way Arthur kissed him upon returning, he's sure he did.

* * *

Most of the time, Merlin planned a bit of what he was going to do. It was thrilling in a way he hadn't expected, to spend some time, sometimes hours, planning out escapades, imagining how they would go, making sure all the possible loose ends were taken care of, everything - it was its own brand of exhilaration that Merlin had come to love.

But sometimes, spontaneity worked, too. And right after having spent the last fifteen minutes watching Arthur work his way through a red ice lolly in a way that Merlin could only describe as Arthur's tongue having sex with the damn thing, Merlin was definitely feeling spontaneous.

"Arthur?" Merlin said, using his Master voice again once Arthur returned form throwing the stick away in the kitchen. The more he used it, the easier it got. Pointing to the floor between his legs, he said, "Come here."

Arthur nodded, kneeling before Merlin, watching as Merlin pulled out his hard dick, whose eyes absorbing Arthur's red, puffed slips.

"Suck me off."

Arthur smiled and nodded. He leaned forward, neck arching, and took the tip of Merlin's cock in his mouth, his red lips already looking so used before they even touched his cock.

Merlin hissed at the contrasting feeling of Arthur's cold mouth, especially with his already warming tongue, but when he felt Arthur hesitate at the sound, he ground out, "Keep going."

Arthur did so, slowly working his way further along Merlin's cock, and the deeper he went, the more his mouth warmed up, and Merlin fought the urge to gasp and moan and beg, because when the collar was on it was Arthur's job to beg, not Merlin's.

And that was why he threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair and pushed his head down Merlin's cock.

Arthur gagged for a few seconds, but quickly adapted, throat and mouth muscles working to pleasure Merlin, and, oh yes, Arthur had an absolutely brilliant mouth and really, that was so unfair, but oh it was wonderful.

When he peaked, he pulled Arthur up so just the tip was on his lips, and came.

Most of it landed in Arthur's mouth, coating his tongue, but a considerable amount of it slipped across his lips, instead, splashing across his cheek and dripping down his chin.

Even as Merlin sat there, laying back and panting, Arthur continued to suck the tip.

Merlin pulled his cock away, his hand trailing down to part Arthur's lips with his thumb, his lips and tongue covered in come.

He trailed his finger across Arthur's skin, collecting the come off Arthur's face and onto his finger, putting it in Arthur's mouth, having him lick it off, and watching through a pleasant haze as Arthur swallowed it all, Merlin's come gone from his face and down into his body, marking him from the inside out.

Merlin said, "Go wash your mouth out with some beer or something and come back after."

Arthur did so. Merlin listened, hearing him open the beer, take several, several swigs, before the sound of Arthur setting it down on the table reached his ears, and Arthur was kneeling before him again in moments.

Merlin pulled Arthur up by the collar, kissing him as he used his hands to direct Arthur to sit on his lap. He was heavy, but being able to sit back and see Arthur like that while on him was brilliant, and definitely worth the slight discomfort of Arthur's muscle mass bearing down on his lap.

"That was good," Merlin said. "I was really sodding horny. Don't worry - I'll reward you..."

He palmed Arthur through his tracksuit bottoms, and Arthur keened, head falling back as he thrust into Merlin's hand.

_Mental note, get a gag, see what happens,_ Merlin thought vaguely to himself, though he knew he probably wouldn't, considering he liked how Arthur sounded far too much.

One hand creeped into Arthur's pants, while the other reached up to curl a finger into the O-ring of Arthur's collar, and pull him in for a beery kiss. Arthur moaned into Merlin's mouth, vibrations from the sound rippling through his lips and across his cheeks, and Arthur bucked when Merlin stroked two fingers down his cock.

"Mer...Merlin..." Arthur panted into Merlin's shoulder.

"Hm?" he asked, and fuck, it was so, damn, hard to keep his voice steady like this. But, he was a master in this thing - control, that was the key.

"Please..." Arthur moaned as Merlin ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Arthur's cock.

"Please 'what', Arthur?"

"_Faster_," Arthur begged. "Please."

"Of course," Merlin said, complying happily, watching as Arthur fell apart in his lap.

He increased speed, pressure, and when the friction started getting uncomfortable, Merlin brought his hand up for Arthur to lick wet before bringing it down to finish him off. Having long since hardened, himself, he lifted his own cock and pressed it flush against Arthur's.

Arthur keened into Merlin's neck as he came, and Merlin gasped and otherwise came (again!) with no sound, their combined come covering his hands.

For a while, they breathed heavily in the wonderful afterglow, and really, the littlest things were getting so hot lately, Merlin was starting to worry about their ability to walk.

After a moment, Merlin brought his hand up to Arthur's mouth, and he promptly started licking all the come off Merlin's hand, enjoying himself immensely.

When Merlin's hand was clean, he righted his own clothes and Arthur's, then said, "Go get that beer."

Arthur nodded, shaking as he climbed off, but managing to reach the kitchen and get the beer bottle and bring it back with no trouble.

Merlin took the bottle as Arthur stood with a pleasantly tired look on his face.

Smiling affectionately, Merlin made Arthur sit beside him, before tipping half the beer into Arthur's mouth. When he had drained half the bottle, Merlin pulled it off, and gently pulled Arthur's head down to his lap. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in time for that dinner with your father."

Arthur nodded tiredly, kissing Merlin, before resting his head and going to sleep.

* * *

They had gone back to the club where it all started several times, now. Regulars, and they were friends with many of the other regulars, too.

Master&Servant was ultimately a BDSM club. This club in particular seemed to have an unusually high number of gay couples - as in, the same number as straight ones, which means a lot of gays, really - but otherwise, it was a fairly normal BDSM club...whatever the hell a normal BDSM club was supposed to mean.

One Friday night, after Arthur and Merlin wrapped up a nice gangbang, he was sitting at a table with two beers and some really nice chips - surprising, actually, that this place served pretty good food - with Arthur kneeling at his feet, the chain to his collar attached to Merlin's wrist, his head resting on Merlin's thigh, hair still damp from the two-minute wash to get all the bodily fluids from earlier off his body.

With the exception of a few drops of Merlin's come on Arthur's shoulders and face. Marking Arthur as _his_ - it was touching his baser instincts, borderline barbaric, absolutely primitive, and they both loved every bit of it.

Across from him sat a nice woman, Vivian, and her slave Alvarr, an equally nice-looking man covered in leather and studs to match the mistress's get-up, also kneeling on the floor.

He and Vivian were eating, and occasionally feeding chips and beer to their slaves, and it was bizarre how normal this felt, the two of them chatting with their lovers kneeling beside them subserviently.

The other bizarre thing for Merlin was knowing that she was a sodding _school teacher_.

"I mostly teach primary," she said. "Late primary, the age when kids are just starting to enter the whole rebellion stage. I don't teach much later than that except for occasional substitutions, though. Tweens and pre-teens, basically."

It made Merlin wonder what he hadn't known about his own childhood teachers...

"I'm in graphic design," Merlin said. "I'm the top designer for his company." And here, he jangled Arthur's chain a little to signal him, but no more. The whole treating people like pets thing was still a little weird to Merlin, but he was adapting fast.

Again, getting to see Arthur like this helped tremendously.

"What's the company?"

"You might have heard of it? Camelot Inc.?"

"Oh! I think they may be producers for some of the software my class uses..."

Merlin and Vivian continued talking. Merlin knew her slave was a doctor, though, despite position offering otherwise.

Actually, Merlin knew this because just a few visits before, someone in the back part of the room had fallen to the ground from her seat shaking. People were watching, wondering what to do, when the slave had jumped up and started shouting at everyone to get out of the way for him to see to her. Alvarr had gone from 'serving all' to 'man in charge' instantly, and Merlin had found it rather jarring - hence why he remembered it.

Merlin discovered that most of the slaves in here were like that - doctors, lawyers, executives...most of the masters in here had more ordinary jobs, actually.

It made a bizarre sort of sense, if you either over thought it enough or made sure not to think about it too much...

During a lull, the lady took her slave towards the stage, and left Merlin alone with Arthur.

With a smile, he pulled out his phone and pointed the camera at Arthur. "Look delectable," Merlin said in mock-command.

Arthur's smile grew even more sated and lazy, his eyes glazed and hooded, tilting his head onto Merlin's thigh even further. The collar and chain in view with the come on his face - he did look delectable.

Snapping a few pictures, he put the phone away, stroked Arthur's hair, and murmured, "Good boy."

Arthur preened under the praise and kissed Merlin's hand.

* * *

Arthur seemed to find a bizarre type of stress relief from the collar.

Merlin's head snapped up when Arthur slammed the door when he came home. "That man is the most infuriating control freak in the history of executive management!"

And then Merlin sighed through the rest of Arthur's latest rant against his father. "...he's retired, damnit! I'm running the company, and he has no right to tell me..."

Arthur paced around the living room, for a while, shouting about Uther, and Merlin went and prepared some cocktails and pot noodle - no matter what Arthur said about having class, Merlin knew he liked it - and had them ready on the coffee table by the time Arthur calmed down enough to eat.

"Thank you," he said through a mouthful of noodle.

He finished it up quickly, before locking himself away in his office for some teleconference with subordinates somewhere in India or something, and Merlin went to the bedroom and started tying the ends of the silk ropes to the bed posts.

After several hours, Arthur came out with a scowl on his face at however the meeting went, and Merlin waited.

With an almost relieved sigh, Arthur put the collar on in the living room, and without a word, Merlin clipped the chain to it and led Arthur through the house, making him strip in the laundry room and put the clothes into the hamper right then and there, before taking him to the bedroom.

Arthur lay there all tied up, blindfolded, murmuring in content and shifting constantly as Merlin ran teasing fingers over Arthur's body, going down one side, up the other.

He stroked Arthur's dick quickly, stimulated him slowly, lubing Arthur up prodigiously as he knelt by Arthur's bound body, opening himself up, as well. When Arthur was moaning, Merlin sunk himself down on Arthur after tightening the bonds, so Arthur couldn't move. He clenched around Arthur, and moved slowly, ignoring Arthur's begging and pleading, and when they came a considerable amount of time later, Arthur was pliant in the bonds, breathing deep and face relaxed, the smile on his face content.

Merlin untied his wrists, loosened the ropes around his ankles - though he still kept them bound, leaving Arthur with a considerable amount of movement range, but ultimately unable to leave the bed.

A warm washcloth to clean them both up, and Merlin dressed himself in pajamas, before pulling a blanket over himself and Arthur. He kissed Arthur good night, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Merlin managed to connect the long chain from the headboard to Arthur's collar without waking him up. He left Arthur with an empty bottle - a note saying, _If you get desperate_ - and a book Arthur had been reading on the bedside table (a simple _stay here_), along with his iPod, and went down a few streets quickly, getting a few things.

Later, Merlin came home to see Arthur curled up, still naked, in a nest of pillows and blankets, ankles and neck still bound to the bed, reading his book while listening to his iPod, the excess chain draped over his waist, and Merlin couldn't help but simply stare for a bit at the sight. He even took a picture with his phone in case his memory one day failed him.

Getting Arthur's attention, Merlin laid out the Thai take-out and a doughtnought with jam filling and powdered sugar on top, and Arthur smiled when Merlin just told him to eat it, sparing Arthur his need to give a rant on the unhealthy properties of his secretly-favorite pastry before downing it. Halfway through, Merlin had scooped some of the jam filling from it and rubbed his cock with it, and Arthur sucked him off slow and languid, eyes never breaking from Merlin's as his head moved in Merlin's lap.

Merlin spent a better part of the day pampering Arthur and using him in equal measures, and by the end of it, when Arthur took off the collar for the sake of another meeting - _"It's Saturday, damnit, you're not supposed to work." "That's why Camelot is in such great shape, Merlin, we've got two more days a week than everyone else!"_ - it was with a joyful, contented look and a soppy kiss, before he donned a decent looking shirt and jeans and went back to his computer in his office room and Merlin smiled at the debris from the day of gluttony.

He rather liked this arrangement.


	2. Part 2

Merlin watched hidden in the kitchen as Arthur entered the house, put his shoes and jacket away and found the collar. He smiled as Arthur read the note attached.

_When you put this on, go to the living room and strip. Fold your clothes and put them on the coffee table. There, you'll find the vibrating egg._

Merlin watched, remaining hidden, as Arthur did so. He crept from the kitchen to the living room doorway, watching as Arthur stripped, folded his clothes, and turned to the vibrating egg resting on the velvet blindfold.

_Take this, put it up your arse. Put on the blindfold. Stand behind the couch._

Again, Arthur complied. It took him a bit of work and stretching to insert the thing, seeing as Merlin hadn't given him lube, but eventually, he managed, and stood behind the couch, where there was another note waiting.

_Spread your legs twice as wide as your shoulders, bend over, put your folded arms on the couch, head in your arms, and wait. Do not move from this position until I say otherwise. Do not come._

Arthur complied.

Merlin waited, to see what would happen. He didn't know what was running through Arthur's mind, but considering he could see the hardening of his cock, he could take a few guesses. Arthur's arse just jutting out like that was tempting, and Merlin nearly decided to screw away his plan.

Then he looked down at the latest toy resting on the kitchen table, and remembered how great it would be.

At exactly a quarter to midnight, Merlin picked up the small remote silently in the kitchen, and turned on the vibrating egg.

Arthur gasped and moaned as it seemingly turned on at random, and Merlin grinned, watching Arthur struggle with staying still while he so clearly wanted to move.

Arthur kept position, panting and breathing heavily against the couch.

After a while, he turned it up a notch, then again, and soon, Arthur was moaning and gasping and trying desperately not to come or move, and on the edge of failing.

At exactly midnight, he quickly grabbed the new toy and walked in.

"Hello."

"Mer...M-Merlin...?" Arthur panted out.

"Mmhm," Merlin said. "You were good, you know. I saw. I've been watching."

Arthur's breath hitched, before he let out another moan.

"Please, Merlin...let me come..."

"...no," Merlin said, cheekily. "Not yet."

Arthur let out another moan, a mix of lust and despair.

Merlin leaned down and licked a drop of sweat off of Arthur's neck, and Arthur gasped and tried to lean into the touch, but Merlin moved away, before crouching down.

Arthur turned his head in confusion when he felt a leather manacle clasp on one ankle, then on the other.

"Try pushing your legs together," Merlin instructed.

Arthur tried, then moaned again when he couldn't - the spreader bar wasn't letting him. As Arthur started to realize what it was, Merlin grinned at the look on his face.

Merlin turned up the vibrating egg again, and said, "Your feet and arms stay still, anything else can move."

Arthur practically collapsed in on himself as he writhed, and while he was busy being frustrated, Merlin silently stripped, folded his clothes, put them by Arthur's.

Without warning Arthur, he slowly pushed one finger into Arthur's hole. Arthur bucked a little, but with a calming stroke over his thigh, he stilled. Merlin pushed his finger further in, bumping into the egg, then moving it up to make room.

He pulled out a bit to work in a second finger, then a third, and Merlin kept a careful eye on Arthur, not having given him any lube and not using any, but so far, Arthur seemed to handle it well.

Merlin worked in a fourth finger just to be sure, and he frequently had to pinch the base of Arthur's cock to keep him from coming from the combined stimulation of the egg and of Merlin's hand, but he managed.

Finally, he pulled out the egg, and put in his cock.

They both groaned in unison, and at first, it was rough, and Merlin had to go slow, very slow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, before pushing his hips back, motioning for Merlin to go faster.

Slowly, carefully, he sped up. The friction was rough, almost painful but not quite. They couldn't really just fuck like usual, but the general idea was still applicable, and with a dry slap, Merlin's thighs were slamming into Arthur's, who was panting and moaning and begging Merlin to let him come.

Not yet.

He kept one hand firmly gripping Arthur's hip, the other around his cock, and bent over to lean across Arthur's back, licking his shoulder before saying in Arthur's ear, "Good, so good, Arthur, your arse is so good..." with every word punctuated with a poignant thrust.

When Merlin knew he was about to come, he released Arthur's cock and with a last thrust and holding himself inside Arthur, he murmured into Arthur's ear, "Come with me."

And Arthur did.

Arthur nearly screamed as he came, hips grinding hard against Merlin's, chest fluttering with his erratic breathing, and oh this was brilliant, Merlin thought, as he filled Arthur's arse with his come.

They drifted down off their orgasmic high together, and Merlin slowly, carefully, pulled out of Arthur.

"Good?" Merlin asked simply.

Arthur nodded, an emphatic _mmpf_ emanating from his mouth, breathing still rough and deep.

Merlin smiled, and swatted Arthur's arse, making him jump and yelp, and said, "Stay here."

Arthur nodded, squirming but generally not moving. Merlin stood back and for a few moments, just admired the sight of Arthur standing there, legs forcibly spread, his come dripping out of Arthur's red, abused hole.

He silently went over and got a washcloth, soft flannel, dampened it with warm water, and headed back.

Arthur jumped a little at the feeling of the wet washcloth cleaning up around the edges of his hole - and even more so when Merlin replaced it with his tongue - but he moaned all the same, enjoying the treatment, and whimpering a little when it ended.

"Shh..." Merlin soothed. He released Arthur from the leg-spreader, and hooked a chain to Arthur's collar, and led the blindfolded man through the house, telling him where there were doorways or stairs. Arthur was limp and his gait unsteady, but he managed.

When they reached the bed, Merlin lay Arthur down, then lay down beside him. He didn't chain Arthur up, but simply curled a loose finger through the O-ring and pulled Arthur down to sleep - still blindfolded. 

* * *

A week or two later, Merlin came home, a package for Arthur hidden in his bag, only to sigh at the sight of the collar still in the locked drawer of the hallway table. And a moment later, he did indeed hear Arthur talking furiously to someone on the phone.

Yet again, Merlin was glad he didn't work directly for Arthur. He smiled fondly to himself as he stood in the living room to see Arthur pacing around his office as he yelled at someone on the phone.

While a promotion to a head designer, or even the graphics chief, wouldn't be so bad, he had no intention of trying to climb his way up to being the Head of the Design Department, and peering into Arthur's office, he knew he was looking at the reason why.

"What the _hell_ do you mean you don't know what the third quarter figures are?" Arthur shouted. "That's your job!"

More muttering over the line. "No - no! Then do them tonight - we need the presentation ready by the end of the week, and if I don't have a complete copy of the full set of third quarter margins from you on my desk, in my office, by tomorrow morning, you're on probation!"

Arthur continued to yell at whoever was on the phone and Merlin sighed, looking in the direction of his bag. He had some plans, but one of their solid rules about this was that Merlin did not ever push the collar on Arthur. Arthur put on and took off the collar on _his_ whim. In the collar, Merlin had complete power over Arthur, and out of it, they were equals - and not just equals, but Merlin deferred to Arthur and let him do whatever he wanted or needed when it concerned work, with no more words than any other boyfriend. And he put no pressure on Arthur to put on the collar any sooner than when he felt like it.

He'd just have to wait.

As it turned out, it was a while. It appears that for once, there was actually a legitimate crisis for Arthur to be blowing his head off for, rather than his usual non-crises, and Merlin's only interference was to bring a protein bar and a soda around dinner time. It was the only way Arthur would eat, or else he wouldn't even touch it, too focused to be able to actually pay attention to a meal.

Arthur had thanked him with a kiss, before turning back to his computer - three computers, actually, and Merlin had no idea how the hell Arthur managed those and the five monitors - and went back to typing furiously, numbers and letters and the blood of western Europe's biggest independent software company running across the screens.

Kissing a distracted Arthur's forehead good night, Merlin went to bed. 

* * *

For the entire weekend, Arthur focused on work and the crisis inspired therein. This part generally didn't affect Merlin - someone told him to make a logo, and he made it, simple as that.

Merlin realized just how deep into this D/s thing he and Arthur were in the next night. Arthur had come to bed, dressed for once and collarless. But Merlin had kissed along his jawline and Arthur responded, and they rubbed and stroked each other, and when Merlin realized he was actually reminding himself that Arthur _wasn't_ his slave for the night, he internally laughed, and then sucked Arthur off into a gentle sleep. Or, well, nap, considering he knew Arthur would wake in a few hours. But at least he could ensure that it would be a good, deep sleep, however little of it he got. 

* * *

A few days after, Arthur came home and flopped on the couch. He took about an hour's nap, before slipping on the collar.

It'd been five days since Arthur last touched it, and Merlin jumped Arthur immediately, pressing Arthur's front against the wall, pressing his chest to Arthur's back, pressing his cock against Arthur's arse.

Arthur moaned, and Merlin slipped his hand down to find Arthur was even harder than he was.

There were so many things Merlin wanted to say, to whisper and hiss into Arthur's ear, as he rutted their clothed bodies together. But he mostly settled on rubbing them both to crude completion.

Then, he dragged Arthur to the living room.

"Strip," he ordered.

Arthur nodded, an orgasm-dazed smile on his face as he complied.

Merlin walked over to his bag, and pulled out his latest gift for Arthur - lingerie.

They were an assortment of boy-shorts underwear, technically intended for women. A variety of colors, blue, green, red, gold, silver, even pink, all with black lace trimmings.

"It's rather frustrating how much my view of you gets blocked with those stupid suits you wear." Which Merlin knew were all designer, tailored, and each one was probably worth about a month of his salary, at least. He did look good in them. But they were still cockblocking pieces of fabric, and Arthur looked even better out of them.

Arthur nodded dutifully.

Merlin made a show of shuffling through the lace shorts, before smirking and tugging out the red one, and tossing it to Arthur. "Put it on."

Arthur did so, and then stood. Merlin admired the front view, where it wrapped around Arthur's hips and hugged his cock, an impressive bulge. "Turn around." And yes, the prize, it made Arthur's arse look positively gorgeous. It only covered the top half, leaving the bottom half bare, and really, could anyone blame Merlin for stepped forward and taking a squeeze for himself?

Pressing into the touch, Arthur panted as his head leaned back on Merlin's shoulder. He rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder, sliding his hand down Arthur's well-defined chest and groping his way along, ending with wrapping his hand around Arthur's hips.

"You're delicious, you know that?" Merlin said.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin smacked his arse. "Say thank you when someone compliments you."

Arthur nodded again. "Thank you."

"I _hadn't_ complimented you, right then," Merlin said.

He bent Arthur over an arm of the couch, and clasped him in the leg spreader, and raised his hand. "Five strikes."

"Yes, sir," Arthur murmured, and fell into the haze.

Merlin watched, Arthur's hips jerking with each strike. His own hand stung, and Arthur's arse reddened with the blows, and he whimpered, but as usual, Arthur's cock hardened, too, and clearly, he loved it.

Arthur was shivering, slightly, as the last strike landed, and Merlin leaned forward and bit down on his right arse cheek, then his left, before kissing his way over the underwear and up Arthur's spine.

"Gorgeous."

"Thank you." 

* * *

Merlin grinned at the ropes around his bedpost, having finally mastered the knots. He'd spent weeks working on these knots with the new jute ropes, and finally, _finally_, he got it completely right - fifth time in a row, no flukes, and, the last and final test - slipping only one knot, with only one tug...

...and the entire thing came apart. An effective safety measure, and that meant Merlin was ready for this, finally trusting himself with the rope. He had refused himself to even think about trying until he was completely ready. Because if Merlin couldn't trust himself, then Arthur couldn't trust him, either.

He fought to keep the big grin off his face when Arthur came home that night.

Merlin was waiting in the bedroom, standing by the window, when Arthur came in, collared, to find Merlin leaning with his arms crossed against the wall, and a large, wrapped package on the bed for him.

"Another gift?" Arthur asked enthusiastically, eying the gift as he stripped on Merlin's command.

"Underwear," Merlin added to Arthur. Thinking about the off-white color of the ropes, he said, "Green one."

Arthur obliged, making a slight show of pulling it on, and at Merlin's nod, he walked forward and unwrapped the gift.

His eyebrows shot up.

"Jute rope," Merlin said. "Popular in bondage, both Western and Japanese - it'll be somewhat like real, rough-hemp rope, but it won't be as abrasive to the skin. Good for most kinds of rope bondage."

Arthur stared, then slowly grinned up at Merlin.

Merlin stepped forward and took the rope in hand, setting aside the paper, and pushing Arthur onto the bed, fighting to keep his breathing in control as Arthur, well, didn't. He shaped Arthur into position with his hands, rather than commands, having him kneel on the bed, legs pressed together and sitting on his heels, his back straight up, hands clasped, fingers laced, behind his back. Arthur would need to move while he bound him, but this was how he would end up.

Getting the rope, he started by having Arthur rise onto his knees and spread his legs a little. Merlin wove the rope around and between his legs, tightening them back together, until the rope was halfway down his thigh, before bringing him down onto his heels again. This took more maneuvering, but Merlin did the same for his lower legs, starting midway down his shins and ending at his ankles, with only about an inch of rope between the thighs and the shins, locking him into that kneel.

Merlin brought the rope back up, snugly in the crack formed by Arthur's arse, and started wrapping it around and through Arthur's wrists, the roping turning almost into a sleeve, and pulling Arthur's elbows together, though for now he left a few inches, knowing Arthur's flexibility limits. He skipped over the elbows, and then Merlin created less of a sleeve, and more of an elaborate geometric web between Arthur's widespread upper arms, so his arms were hidden by the ropes, but Merlin could get tantalizing glimpses of Arthur's back and shoulder blades.

Having little rope left to work with, Merlin hooked the rope several times over Arthur's shoulders, crisscrossing his upper back. With a few inches left, Merlin turned Arthur's collar around and hooked the last of the rope through the ring, and tied it off.

He finished it off by blindfolding Arthur.

Stepping back, Merlin grinned and let out a breath at his handiwork. It had taken almost fifteen minutes to do this, and properly, but looking at Arthur, now, it was worth it.

He was intricately wrapped up in thin rope all around, tension between Arthur's muscles and the rope creating a tightened effect, his position pushing out his chest, highlighting the shape of his well-defined muscles as he breathed.

"God, you're beautiful," Merlin said, stroking Arthur's face.

Arthur smiled and leaned into the touch. "Thank you."

Merlin left him like that for a while. Arthur seemed to slowly melt into his bonds, relaxing, somewhat, as much as his position could allow.

Setting his camera on silent, Merlin couldn't resist taking a few pictures.

Then he couldn't resist taking _more_ than a few.

He grinned when he tucked the camera away, before padding silently up, and bringing a soft hand up to Arthur's cheek.

It took a few moments for Arthur to slip back into reality, but then he leaned his head and nuzzled Merlin's palm slightly, and Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead before setting to work.

He untied Arthur in the same way that he had tied him - from the thighs down.

But he left Arthur's ankles bound and tied the now-free end of the rope to the bed post, before placing himself in the fleshy diamond of Arthur's legs, his fingers already inside the man as he squirmed on his bound arms.

"So gorgeous," Merlin murmured, kissing Arthur. "You looked amazing...all tied up. Like a work of art, you know? I should do a painting of you, like that, or maybe a charcoal sketch..."

Arthur writhed on the bed beneath Merlin, stilling for only a moment when Merlin put his cock in, before moving again - or rather, trying to - when Merlin hit his prostate.

"You can come when you want," Merlin gasped into Arthur's ear.

He barely managed to arch off the bed, Merlin keeping a firm grip on his hips as he drove in, again, and again, and again-

"Merlin!" was the only warning he got before Arthur was clenching around him and Arthur's stomach was covered in ropes of white. And the visual feast of Arthur all tied up and blind-folded and covered in cum, even if it wasn't his, drove Merlin to the edge and then right over it, too.

Not wanting to put any more stress on Arthur's shoulders, Merlin propped himself up and sat back a little, pulling out of Arthur as they breathed heavily, the sound filling the room as their orgasmic bliss faded to contentment. Once Arthur's breathing seemed to have calmed down, Merlin moved, taking the rope off Arthur.

As Merlin unwound the rope, he asked Arthur, "Are you okay?"

Arthur tested out his legs and arms once they came loose.

"My shoulders are sore," Arthur admitted. "But that's it."

Merlin nodded, having expected this. He made Arhtur lie down on his stomach, and grabbed some of the tingly oil they had been using before. Straddling Arthur's back, Merlin proceeded to give the deepest massage he could, smoothing out the soreness and tension from Arthur's muscles.

With the way Arthur was responding to a post-bondage massage, melting bonelessly under his fingers, Merlin found himself already planning future positions to put Arthur in - each one more stressful than the last. 

* * *

Arthur, of course, still had some limits.

He was breathing heavily as he lay on the bed, blindfolded, and Merlin kneeled beside him, hovering over him.

"Let's try something new, shall we...?" Merlin offered, sliding a hand around Arthur's hip. Arthur smiled and nodded, stretching languidly on the bed, for once not tied up. Merlin wanted him free for this. Merlin, personally, didn't really care much for this one, but Arthur might like it.

He slowly slid his hand over Arthur's waist, and up his chest. Here he took a detour to trace around Arthur's nipples, before sliding his fingers back up to dance over his collarbone, and stroke Arthur's neck, over the collar.

He slid his fingers, slowly, gently, until they were wrapped around Arthur's neck.

Then he started putting on the pressure. Arthur gasped, and Merlin took that as a sign to go forward.

He pressed on the heel of his palm, just above the Adam's apple and at an angle to it, and he continued manipulating his fingers like this carefully, remembering the forum's advice on how to do this without actually damaging Arthur, and limiting the bruises it would leave. If he did this right, he could even leave little to no bruising at all.

He pushed down, until Arthur's breathing was starting to be cut-off, and-

Arthur suddenly started struggling, and for a brief moment, Merlin did nothing.

Then, he realized, this wasn't play - Arthur was legitimately terrified.

Horror icing his gut, Merlin snatched back his hand like it had been burned, eyes widening, and Arthur sat up, gasping, rubbing his throat with shaking hands.

"Arthur?" Merlin cried out, standing on his knees and hovering over Arthur, but not touching, because, because, because he hadn't meant to, to do this, he thought Arthur would like it, and, fuck, what if he-

"Merlin?" Arthur said, reaching out to grasp onto Merlin's shoulder with a shaking hand.

"Arthur," Merlin said, softly, putting a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," Arthur said, still gasping for breath like a shark in the desert. "I'm fine."

"I...I'm sorry, Arthur-"

"S'okay, just give me a minute," he said. "You didn't know..._I_ didn't know..."

Merlin watched as Arthur got his breathing back under control, before sighing and saying, "Fuck, Arthur, I'm so sorry, I thought you'd like it, you, I...I'll start telling you all my plans before hand and-"

"No!" Arthur said, head snapping up. "Merlin, I like it when you surprise me. Just...this is one bad one. It's okay, just...please don't do it again. I...I don't know why, but strangling..."

Merlin nodded. Not everyone liked every kink. And this was one of those thing was that _definitely_ not for everyone. "But...are you sure?"

"I like the surprise."

"...okay," Merlin relented, still eying him worriedly. "But - seriously, we need safeword, this time, not just a 'no' - I've gotten so used to you struggling it took me a few seconds to-no, Arthur, no exceptions!"

"Merlin, it was-"

"Safeword or _nothing_," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded slowly. "I think you may have been more scared than me," he said.

Merlin swallowed. "I am! I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to leave you scared of what will happen."

Arthur smiled, and lay down to rest his head in Merlin's lap. "Just a bit more time before we start again? Please?"

His hand stroking Arthur's hair, Merlin said, "Yes - and we'll take it light for tonight, too."

Even if Arthur wanted to object, he didn't, simply pressing his head into Merlin's hand and humming happily as Merlin continued his tactile musings. 

* * *

One other reason, besides decoration and quality, that the collar had cost so much, was because it was waterproof. Right now, he was fairly certain it was worth the investment.

Merlin smiled as strong arms wrapped around him in the shower, and he leaned back against Arthur's well muscled chest, sighing before turning and wrapping his arms around Arthur, pressing their wet bodies and wet lips all together.

He kneaded Arthur's tense shoulders under the jet of hot water, before pushing down on Arthur's shoulders so Arthur was on his knees before him.

Grabbing Arthur's shampoo, Merlin lathered up Arthur's hair and thoroughly cleaned every strand of it, massaging Arthur's scalp, until Arthur was almost leaning against Merlin's thigh, soft, happy sighs of contentment coming from his mouth.

Once Arthur was clean, both hair and his soaped down and rinsed off body, Merlin stood back to admire his work. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. "Good...now, you might want to move, I really need to take a piss."

There was a slight pause, then Arthur looked up at him and said, "I...might not need to...? There isn't much room in here to move, anyway."

Skipping over the fact the last statement was a blatant lie, Merlin's mind was fast-forwarding to what would happen, how this would play out, how it would go...pee play, he knew there was another name for this...watersports!

Remembering they were in a shower, Merlin smiled sardonically at the irony of the name, before critically eying Arthur, again, who was kneeling right in the water's spray.

Merlin took his cock in his hand and aimed at Arthur's head, his hair - heh, gold and gold - and released his bladder.

Arthur shut his eyes as he was hit with the spray, the yellow liquid seeping out of his hair down his face and neck, trailing across his shoulders, dripping down his chest, and off his hips, covering him in the liquid.

Merlin rather felt like-

"I feel like I'm marking my territory," he muttered, once his bladder was empty. He even pushed Arthur out of the way of the spray to see it on him longer. "Like a dog or something."

Arthur opened his eyes, looked up at him through his eyelashes, and said, "I'm yours, Merlin."

So submissive, so servile, and So. Fucking. _Hot_. Merlin was rock hard, and it took only a few soapy strokes for him to come, his seed splattering all through Arthur's hair, and with a glib word of permission from Merlin, Arthur was coming too, his seed washed away by the water.

As they gasped their way through the aftermath, Merlin looked down and said, "Who knew there was such a kinky slut hidden under all that Golden Boy exterior?"

A pause, then Merlin smiled lasciviously. "You know this means we're going to have to clean you up all over again, right?"

Arthur just grinned.


	3. Part 3

He discovered a bit more of the extent of Arthur's depravity later, after a visit to his father.

Pendragon Dinners were a sight to behold. Uther was an intimidating man at best. He never minded the fact that Arthur was bisexual or that Morgana didn't even bother with a label, but he never much cared for the boys and girls they brought back home. According to Morgana, a great deal of Arthur's relationships ended soon after one of these dinners with Uther.

"It's a bit of a miracle that you're still here," she'd confided.

"I think it's because I knew him before I started dating Arthur," Merlin had said, with a shrug. He was fairly certain this was it - Uther had simply paid little to no attention to Merlin beforehand, usually focused on Arthur whenever they were in physical proximity. When Uther started focusing his negative attention on Merlin, it wasn't the negativity that surprised him, but the attention itself.

"Well," she said. "Keep it up. He admires perseverance. That was the only reason he had ever liked my uni girlfriend, because she actually lasted for a while. Four dinners."

Merlin was currently sitting his fifth dinner.

Uther was, of course, being his disparaging self. But, he was ignoring Merlin this time.

According to Morgana's low-toned whispers, this was a good sign. "He's ignoring you. That means he's not hating you. God, I hope my current boyfriend lasts this long. He's absolutely fantastic in bed, and likes to cook after! I can't bear to lose him so soon..."

Merlin decided the Pendragons were all nutters.

He also vaguely wondered what Uther would think, or do, if he knew just what Arthur got up to in his sex life.

As it was, right now, he was focused on Arthur's business life.

"That ad was a mark on the good name of the company!"

"It also brought in a flood of new clients!" Arthur said. "The entrepreneur line of business is one of the fastest growing business sectors-"

"I have no understanding of how you could stand that humiliation-"

"Oh for god's sake, there was nothing humiliating about it!"

And on, and on, and on.

A new series of advertisements had capitalized on the fact Camelot's current leader was named after it's historical king. Arthur, standing at his round conference table surrounded by his associates, all of them wearing matching black suits, the universal corporate armor, and all wielding smart phones like weapons, with Arthur wearing a crown of computer circuitry and simmering wires. Merlin had worked on that series, and it happened to be one of their most successful ads to date, inside the country. Everyone was hoping for similar results when the ad was taken international, too.

Except Uther. Or, well, at the very least, he really hated that ad line.

Merlin kept his head down and quietly ate his food - excellent, the one definitive good thing about these dinners - and watched as Arthur, even more confrontational with his father than usual, fought with the man, food long forgotten, his hands either gesturing wildly to match his father or tugging at the scarf he'd yet to take off.

Merlin ate quickly, feeling there was a high chance this would end with Arthur storming out in anger and him having to follow.

Morgana smirked at him and offered him some more wine. Merlin turned her down - he was driving, after all. Arthur tended to drink a lot at these diners.

It was only barely that they actually managed to finish their meal before Arthur dragged Merlin out, and for the first twenty minutes of the long drive back home, it was silent.

"I swear to god, I hate him!" Arthur finally said. "He is completely incapable of accepting that Camelot is mine, now, not his!"

"Well...I think you left a good mark, tonight," Merlin said. "Proved your strength and all that."

"Yes, well...I had a little help."

"What, the wine?" Merlin asked sardonically, checking to see he was in the right lane. They were on a rather isolated country road in the middle of the night and hadn't passed anyone for quite a while, but statistically speaking, complacency was one of the biggest causes of car crashes.

Arthur shook his head, a mischievous grin slowly spreading on his face, as he pulled the scarf off his neck...

...to reveal the collar.

Merlin stared at Arthur in the mirror, only barely managing to keep an eye on the road, as well.

"You seriously wore that? To your _father's_?" Merlin said, already feeling his blood rush south at the idea of Arthur wearing that...during dinner..._talking to his father_...fuck.

Arthur grinned. "Of course."

And then he bent down at the waist and laid his head in Merlin's lap.

Right on top of his spontaneously growing hard-on.

Merlin gulped and slowed his speed a little. There really wasn't anyone out on this country road this late at night, so he wasn't interfering with anybody else. But still-

Then Arthur turned his head and pressed his mouth to the zipper of Merlin's crotch, right on top of his hard-on. Merlin gasped and only barely managed to keep going straight, slowing down even more to just half the speed he'd been going at. "Stop that."

Instead, Arthur started kissing his way up Merlin's crotch, mouthing it through the zipper.

With a growl, Merlin pulled over well off the road, hidden by the shadows of a low hill and the lack of streetlamps in this area. Shutting off the car, he twisted his fingers through Arthur's hair and wrenched him off. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

Arthur grinned lecherously, eyes blown wide from the hormones and alcohol running through his veins.

Merlin stormed out of the car, went around the front, and yanked a pliant Arthur out of the car.

He wrapped himself around Arthur, one hand gripping the collar, the other working over Arthur's zipper and yanking down his jeans. The prat wasn't even wearing any underpants beneath!

Shoving the jeans down to Arthur's thighs, he bent Arthur at the waist and slammed him down on the hood of the car, holding him down by pressing his hand against the small of Arthur's back. Arthur cried out in shock and a little pain, and squirmed under Merlin's grasp, but stilled when Merlin slapped his arse.

"Do you realize," Merlin said, breathing hard at the feeling of Arthur beneath him like this, the side of his face pressed against his car hood, breathing heavy, neck warm under Merlin's hand. "You could've gotten us killed if I'd lost control of my car?"

Arthur gasped as Merlin pressed his body against Arthur's, leaning over him, using his lithe form to pin Arthur against the cold metal. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur gasped. "I just-"

Merlin smacked his bottom again, and Arthur yelped. "You will be duly punished. Maybe...fifteen strikes? Twenty? This is something that could affect the law - maybe _thirty_?"

Arthur whimpered.

"Thirty it is," Merlin said, and promptly brought his hand down on Arthur's arse.

Arthur cried out sharply when Merlin's hand landed. "Count them off," Merlin said.

"One," Arthur gasped out, and he had barely finished saying it when another hand landed on his arse. "Two!"

And with a squirm on the next strike, Arthur cried out, "Three!"

Merlin reveled in the feeling of Arthur's muscles moving under the palm and fingers of his hand as he struck again and Arthur called out, "Four!

The next five came much the same, and on the ninth, Arthur started trying to push back to meet Merlin's strikes.

With a pinch to his thigh, Merlin said, "Be still."

Arthur nodded, somewhat, his cheek rubbing against the metal, and on the next strike, he gasped as he called out, "Ten!"

And by twenty, Merlin pinched his thigh again when Arthur started rutting against the car and said, "Five extra for moving _after I told you not to_."

Arthur moaned and went still again, squirming slightly and only barely managing to get out, "Twenty-one!" before Merlin brought his hand back down again. "T-twenty-two."

Merlin, seeing the slight haze of pain in Arthur's expression, even outmatched by the pleasure, reached out and nearly rubbed Arthur's arse comfortingly, before remembering the situation and instead delivered a curt strike.

"Twenty...three..." Arthur said, panting, Merlin feeling the flesh of his chest expand and contract under his hand as he breathed. He landed another blow. "Twenty-four." Another. "Twenty-fi-" Another. "Twenty-si-_ix_!"

Merlin smirked at the jump in Arthur's voice when Merlin landed another strike before he'd even finished.

At thirty, Arthur was barely getting the number out past his lips, but he was managing. He basically moaned out the last five, extra strikes, before melting bonelessly against the hood of the car.

Merlin slicked up his fingers with saliva, reaching down to finger Arthur's hole. His arse was red and hot from the abuse, and Arthur squirmed as Merlin stretched him open, and again when Merlin replaced his fingers with his cock.

Arthur's breath hitched when Merlin slammed into only a bit of spit for lube and with little preparation, this was not just sex, but the very definition of a _fuck_. Arthur was shifting, pressed against the car with every snap of Merlin's hips, sliding on the cold metal as Merlin pounded into him with primal intensity. Arthur writhed beneath him, trying to raise his legs and moaning when he couldn't.

Even as Arthur was shifting, something shifted inside Merlin.

Merlin found the whole BDSM thing fun, and the sex was great, but for the most part, he had been going along with it for Arthur, with little direct inclination towards him, himself.

Until now.

Arthur squirmed and twisted in Merlin's grasp, struggling for _more_. And Merlin _felt_ his struggles against his own flesh, and Arthur's struggling went straight to his cock.

This was the first time he felt the desire to be in control, in charge. This time, it wasn't just about fun - it was about _dominating_ Arthur.

Merlin came with a long, deep, _gutteral_ groan, pressing Arthur's body aganst the car.

Arthur continued to whimper beneath him, his cock jammed between his stomach and the metal.

"P...p-pl..." Merlin felt Arthur swallow as he tried to regain his voice. "Please...let me...lemme come."

"No," Merlin said simply.

Arthur's eyes widened, and a confused but horny little sound emanated from his mouth.

"But-"

Merlin slapped his cheek, hard, before grasping Arthur's hair and forcing his head up, making him crane his neck at a delightfully sexy angle that must've been painful for Arthur.

"It wouldn't be much of a _punishment_ if I let you come, now would it?" Merlin said into his ear.

Arthur trembled.

Giving his slave a firm press as a reminder to stay still, he backed up and righted himself, wiping himself off onto Arthur's reddened arse and tucking himself away.

He briefly checked that Arthur's jacket and scarf were still in the front seat, before turning back to Arthur.

Rather than pulling Arthur's jeans back up, he yanked them down, getting Arthur to step out. He completely undressed Arthur, until he was standing naked in the grass, skin illuminated by the light of the half-moon, skin flushed, face red from the humiliation as he glanced up and down the road.

Merlin slowly circled Arthur, running whimsical fingers over Arthur's skin as he went. He scooped up his come from Arthur's arse, and made Arthur lick it off his fingers, doing so until Arthur was clean.

"You know, I kind of wish I could just leave you here and make you walk home, at least for a few miles," Merlin said. When Arthur's eyes widened, Merlin added, "Lucky for you I can't, indecency laws and all. It's a nice mental image, though."

Arthur was hard as a rock, sweating despite the chill and trembling in arousal.

Collecting the clothes and dumping them all in the front seat, Merlin couldn't help but wonder just when Arthur's bad influence made him this cruel.

But fuck, it was fun.

He opened the back door. "Get in."

Arthur climbed into the back seat, sitting in the center as Merlin closed the door before he got back into the driver's seat.

"Buckle-up," Merlin said. "You're going to stay sitting upright the rest of the trip back." The the rough-velvet upholstery of Merlin's car was going to be hell on Arthur's raw arse, and they both knew it. "You can sleep, if you want, but if you come, I assure you, the consequences will not be pleasant."

Arthur nodded meekly, complying to Merlin's orders.

For a few moments, Merlin just watched Arthur fidgeting and squirming as he tried - and failed - to find a comfortable position, before starting the car and heading home.

Arthur continued to fidget the entire drive back home. But he stayed up right, and when they reached the city, he remained hunched over as they passed the few other cars on the street at this time of night, his face red in humiliation. Merlin didn't let up on his demands.

As they approached their street, Merlin tossed him his jeans and shirt, parked in front of the house, and opened the door even as Arthur hurriedly dressed. He wrapped and tied one end of the scarf around Arthur's neck, and pulled with the other end, Arthur following as fast as he could, face flushed from the denied orgasm and his jeans bulging with the renewed hard-on.

Merlin led Arthur inside the house, through the front hallway, and untied the scarf after shutting the blinds - it was late enough to be early, but this neighborhood was full of insomniacs like Arthur - and he commanded Arthur to strip while he went upstairs and got the chain.

Coming back down, he clasped the short chain to Arthur's collar and pulled him upstairs. He made him kneel by the bed and chained him to leg of Merlin's bedside table.

He went about his normal bedtime routine, hygiene and changing into his cotton pajamas, and checked the time - they normally would've been getting up in about three or four hours.

"You can lie down if you want - but you still can't come," he said as he turned up the heat just a bit, to bring the room to a livable temperature.

Arthur stayed kneeling though. But his expression turned to one of confusion and despair as Merlin set the alarm for their usual time for waking up for work - even though tomorrow was Sunday - and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Arthur," Merlin said. "And remember - if you come, I'll know."

Arthur whimpered and gave him a most pleading expression. But Merlin shook his head, and stroked Arthur's hair, before putting his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes.

It actually took forever to get to sleep, though. His ears were primed on every little sound Arthur would make, and he was caught on the sound of Arthur's repeated shifting around. Part of his mind was screaming _what the fuck_ at making Arthur sleep on the floor, while the other part was saying, _why are you sleeping with _that_ right there on the floor?_ and most of his mind was just a touch overwhelmed. Eventually, Arthur must've found a comfortable position, because Merlin soon heard his breathing even out, and finally, he could drift off to sleep, himself.

A few hours later, the alarm went off.

Merlin blinked awake, and nearly moved, before remembering what happened just before going to sleep, and he made himself stay still as the alarm continued to shriek and Arthur woke up and moved around, the chain jangling, the man himself moving a little nervously, probably wondering if he should switch off the alarm or wake Merlin.

Merlin finally turned around to switch off the alarm clock. Outside, the first rays of sunlight were just beginning to break over the city, but it would still be a while yet before the sun was fully up.

Arthur looked absolutely miserable and was absolutely hard, and Merlin was internally shocked that he loved it. Externally, he beckoned Arthur over, undid the chain, and pulled Arthur up by his collar onto the bed.

"You promise not to try that again?" Merlin asked calmly. Arthur nodded.

"I swear," he said. "I won't."

Merlin smiled, reaching down to take Arthur's cock in his hand, gently, slowly stroking it as his other arm wrapped around Arthur, pulling him close,

"Come," Merlin said. "I think by now you've earned it."

One more slide of his finger down Arthur's cock, and he was coming with a high keen as he shuddered against Merlin's thin chest, his come spilling over onto Merlin's hand and wrist.

After Merlin brought it up to Arthur's mouth for him to clean, and after Arthur licked off every drop from Merlin's agile limb, Merlin kissed his forehead and said, "Rest, now - I'll go get us breakfast."

Arthur nodded and lay down gingerly, arse still red and sore from last night, and Merlin slid out of bed, heading towards the kitchen to assemble something edible for them to eat.

He paused in the doorway to take one glance back at Arthur, who was watching him lazily with a soft countenance from the bed. Merlin shot him a fond smile, before padding off to the kitchen.


	4. Part 4

Merlin washed his hands in the M&S club's bathroom, checking his appearance offhandedly in the mirror.

He was one of the few Doms who didn't bother with a get-up. No matter what he did with others in the club, rare as it was, he, like every other master, dressed for his own slave. And Arthur didn't have any particular fancy for leather outfits or anything like that. Just that Merlin was dressed when he wasn't got him off.

Merlin was the one who'd taken it one step further in dressing up like he was about to go clubbing. Tonight, he was in black jeans and a blue shirt and a dark leather blazer and his signature loose red cashmere scarf. Merlin had worn it to a work party a while back, and Arthur had nearly drooled when he'd seen Merlin in it tonight.

Some Doms considered it weird, but that was their problem. Then again, most also considered it weird that apart from the occasional 'sir', Arthur still mostly called him Merlin.

Maybe one day he'd move up, but right now, 'master' was just too damn weird for him. He was working on it, though...

Seeing that he was fine, Merlin headed out and back towards his table. There, Arthur was kneeling on the floor by the chair, a chain from his collar to the table leg keeping him there like a dog. He was working his way through a basket of crisps Merlin had left him on the floor, and he was idly watching the couple currently on stage.

Merlin sat down and stroked Arthur's hair as they watched. Arthur leaned against Merlin's leg, and silently offered up a crisp. Merlin took it in equal silence, and they comfortably watched the show, as if they were at home rather than in the middle of the club.

Suddenly, Vivian came up to him. Merlin could see her sub Alvarr similarly chained to his table as Arthur-

He frowned at the expression on her face. "Hey, Viv - what's wrong?"

"You see the man in the back with the burns on his face?" she asked. Merlin turned, saw him, and nodded as he turned back.

"What about him?"

"Keep an eye on him," she said. "Alvarr says he's drunk and been trouble before, and that he's...well, he's not really into the core of the bondage scene."

Merlin nodded seriously, understanding at once.

He'd been warned about blokes like him on every forum he'd been to. People - mostly men - who didn't get how BDSM _really_ worked, and didn't understand - or refused to understand - that there were rules, above all else. They thought subs were all sluts who'd fuck anyone indiscriminately, and didn't think subs had standards and expectations, either. They didn't get the amount of trust that was really needed for these scenes, and thought of subs as almost like actual sex slaves, as little more than free prostitutes for their consumption.

He was also warned that most of them didn't react well upon finding out the truth...and that many of them reacted violently.

"We'll watch out for him," Merlin said, and with a nod, she wandered off to apparently spread the word.

He stroked Arthur's hair reassuringly and went back to watching the gangbang on stage.

For a while, things were normal. It was some slave's birthday, and to celebrate, on stage, she was being quadruple penetrated, two men at her cunt, one at her arse, and her master in her mouth. Even with considerable stretching and suspension bondage helping out, the logistics were mind-bogging and fun to work out. When they finished, a gay couple came on stage and started their own bondage scene, too.

That was when the burned bloke came down. He wandered around for a bit, before standing before a kneeling masterless sub in the audience, talking to her. It appeared she didn't like what he was saying.

Abruptly, she got up and stormed off. Or tried to - he grabbed her arm and whirled her forcefully around to face him, grasping her shoulders to hold her still even as she said, "I don't just mean no, I mean _red light_ no!"

_Red light_ - that was the universal safe word in the club.

And instantly, a quarter of the club, all the tables nearby to the confrontation, was alert. As much as subs were the ones that were hurt by guys like him, Doms were just as hostile to men like him, sometimes even more so.

Two buff waiters who doubled as bouncers stepped in immediately, getting in between the now obviously drunk man and the sub girl.

"Is there a problem?" one of the men asked.

"She's bein' a bitch!" the burned man slurred out. "She won't let me near her and won't tell me why."

"Sir, all patrons of this club have the right to say no and refuse any sexual acts they do not wish to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I read that stupid pamphlet!" the man shouted.

Non-members of the club had to sign a little waiver thing every time they came in, saying they've read the basic rules of the place. Merlin got the feeling this guy barely skimmed the few rules in the pamphlet - at best.

"She doesn't have to be such a fucking bitch about it," the man shouted. "And she has no good reason to refuse me, she's just a fuckin' slave, she should be happy I want to fuck her little-"

"Mr. Myrddin!" Forridel, the head waitress and club matron, shouted as she came across the main floor. The entire club was focused on them, now. "We have to ask you to leave-"

"Why, you-"

"We have very strict rules in place to ensure everyone's safety, which you have broken, and as such we need you to _leave_, and _now_."

The Myrddin bloke growled threateningly, and Arthur, apparently unable to take it anymore, stood up, shedding his collar just as Myrddin went around the waiters and made a grab for the sub girl.

She yelled and pushed him off in time with the waiters hauling him back, and Arthur stepped in between the girl and Myrddin, shoulders back and head held high in a way Merlin recognized as him purposefully trying to being intimidating, a look he rarely saw outside of Camelot Inc.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Arthur said. "I happen to have private access to some of the best legal firms in the country and if you try anything else, you will regret it."

"No need," the sub girl said with a slight sneer towards Myrddin. "I _am_ a lawyer - I've got friends who specialize in prosecuting harassment, too."

Merlin could recognize the corporate status in her stance as she dropped her sub-ness and put on the mask of legal warrior.

Guys like this - Myrddin - also seemed confused by the fact more subs than not were, outside of their sex lives, very much the alpha-dogs of their social and work circles, and even their entire lives.

There was a moment of silence, and Forridel chimed in with, "Either you can walk out, Edwin Myrddin, or you can be dragged out, but either way, you will be leaving."

Another tense moment, before the man shot one last glare towards Arthur and the sub girl, before he turned and stormed out of the club all together.

Applause for Arthur and the girl and Forridel went up as soon as the man was gone, and Forridel leaped up onstage by the gay couple, and said to the room at large, "Masters and servants of M&S, I apologize for that interruption. For those of you who are new, here, we do in fact enforce our rules, however much it may appear otherwise. And as always, regulars, please be sure your fellow patrons know them."

With that, she quickly leaped back off and gestured for the gay couple on stage to go back to their show.

As they started redoing their bonds, and Vivian quietly started talking to the apprehensive sub-girl, Arthur turned on his heel and came back to his table. Once back, he dropped to his knees and reclasped the collar, and Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm so proud of you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled somewhat at the praise. "Thank you," he said, leaning in to nuzzle Merlin's hand, then the inside of his knee.

He was still trembling.

"Shh..." Merlin murmured quietly, trying to be an anchor for Arthur. A quick glance around the nearby tables showed he wasn't the only one. After all, ending up in the clutches of a guy like that was one of _any_ sub's worst nightmares, and even Doms would get antsy around them, though it was less getting nervous and more getting enraged.

Looking back down at Arthur, Merlin undid his fly and pulled out his cock. He brought up Arthur's hands to his hips, his arms draped over Merlin's thighs, and then he curled a gentle hand around Arthur's neck and pulled him in close, and without prompting, Arthur took Merlin's cock in his mouth. He fell into the comforting routine of sucking off Merlin, who rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Arthur's arms, and when he came, he softly rubbed the back of Arthur's neck as he pumped his seed down his throat.

"It's okay," Merlin said lowly as Arthur licked him clean. "You've got me, now."

Arthur responded by kissing the tip of Merlin's cock affectionately. Merlin looked up to see the sub girl from earlier sucking off Alvarr with Vivian directing. She was taken care of, then.

Turning back to Arthur, he stroked his hair as he lay his head on Merlin's knee.

"Let's finish watching, shall we?" Merlin offered, and Arthur smiled and nodded, tucking Merlin back in, before turning around. The basket of crisps was right where he'd left it, and as he settled in, he offered Merlin another chip. Merlin took it with a smile, stroked his hair, and turned his eyes back to the stage to watch. 

* * *

Merlin had Arthur lay down on the bed, pushing his arms gently up and smoothing out his legs.

Once Arthur was laid out in the line Merlin wanted him in, Merlin retrieved his latest gift.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of the handcuffs that Merlin was twirling on his finger, keys in his other hand.

"Hold still," Merlin said simply, and straddled Arthur easily, leaning over him to work. He clasped one cuff around one wrist, looped the other one through a gap in the headboard, barely, and then brought it back around to clasp it around Arthur's other wrist. He sat back, and Arthur looked up to admire the glint of steel against his skin.

Arthur tugged hard on the handcuffs for a little bit, and smiled at the sounds they made.

"Great, aren't they?" Merlin murmured, bending at the waist to face Arthur, before capturing his lips with his own.

Arthur hummed into the kiss as Merlin entwined their lips and tongues, slithering a little to put just the right kind of pressure on Arthur, enough to drive him crazy, but not enough to bring him real relief. He grinned when Arthur moaned and tried to push up some more. Merlin pressed down with his hips.

He pulled away long enough to grab a small bottle from the bedside drawer, grinning down at Arthur as he held up the tingly lube.

Scooting down Arthur's thighs, Merlin shot Arthur a lecherous grin while he squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, before he started on Arthur's cock. Arthur gasped as Merlin slowly rubbed in the lube in small, sensuous circles, trying to move his hips, success limited with Merlin sitting on his thighs. He went up the top of Arthur's cock, down the side, up, down, up, down, and even a bit around it, until Arthur's entire cock was slippery, and he was shivering and little whimpers were coming from his lips at the tingling feeling of the lube.

Merlin got up on his knees, and put his weight on a hand on Arthur's hip, and made Arthur watch as he took the remainder of the squeezed out lube, and reached behind himself. He didn't turn around for Arthur to see that, there's no way he'd be able to hold him down long enough to manage that, but he did let go all his movements and moans, almost exaggerating them but not quite, for Arthur's benefit. Arthur's eyes widened, his eyes locked on Merlin's cheek and lips, and his hips, as Merlin worked himself open, slowly.

Once he deemed himself ready, he slowly crawled up Arthur's body, and Arthur was jerking in the handcuffs, trying to follow along with the movements and unable to.

"Merlin," he gasped out. "Fu...fuck, already! Please!"

Merlin grinned, rubbed a little of the lube on his lips - it did have a nice, minty flavor to it - and then bending down to kiss Arthur's collar bone, his neck, his jaw, all the way up to his lips, leaving a trail of wet, tingling skin in his wake as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, lowered himself onto Arthur.

It was torture to make himself go so slowly, rather than just dropping and impaling himself on Arthur's. But Arthur's writhing movements and desperate noises made it totally worth it.

That, and the feeling of _finally home_ he got deep in his guts once he finally settled on Arthur.

For a moment, he held himself. It was odd - he used to bottom all the time. At first, he and Arthur switched off, and then this BDSM thing started, and now he topped all the time. He still enjoyed this, but he didn't _miss_ it as much as he thought he would.

"Merlin, please," Arthur said. "Please, please, please-"

"Shh..." Merlin crooned. He leaned forward, sliding himself up Arthur's cock, before thrusting back sharply, pushing himself down on Arthur at an angle that left him groaning when it hit his hotspot, and, _yes, yes, yes-_

Arthur's legs came up a bit, his knees nudging against his ribs and his heels against his arse, his legs cradling Merlin, and he drove up into Merlin's body with a long, stuttered gasp, as if he were coming up for air, before he let out his breath in a soft moan when Merlin continued the motion in waves, rocking into Arthur's body at a moderate pace, fast, but not fast enough.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped out, his lips seeking out Arthur's, finding, nipping, biting, Arthur opening his mouth to whatever Merlin wished to do. "Good, so good, you're so good, Arthur, do you have any idea? How magnificent a ride you are?"

Arthur let out a sound that may have started out as a moan but ended in a gasp, and he groaned when Merlin started laving his neck, murmuring endearments into the sweaty skin. "Mine, Arthur, oh, you're good, good and mine, I love you, Arthur, you have no idea!"

"M-M-Merlin!" Arthur cried out pleadingly.

Merlin clenched himself around Arthur, and as he reached his peak, breathed into Arthur's ear, "Come with me."

Arthur did. A high keen escaped his lips as he came inside Merlin, who spilled over, lining Arthur's stomach and chest with his come.

Merlin collapsed on Arthur's chest, the handcuffs jingling with the movement but then stilling as Arthur didn't move, laying absolutely still save for his breathing as he rode out the orgasm. Merlin's chest would press against his when they expanded, and for brief moments, he could feel their heartbeats pounding against each other in the most ancient rhythm in existence.

"Need to go to the loo or anything?" Merlin asked quietly, gently pushing some strands of hair off of Arthur's forehead before they got stuck with sweat. Arthur shook his head, and Merlin smiled, kissing his slave's forehead and getting up, a soft squelch sounding loud in the room as he pulled himself off Arthur's cock.

Grabbing a cloth and barely dampening it with warm water, he patted Arthur down with it and then with a fluffy dry towel after, cleaning him up and washing off the sweat and other fluids. When he was finished with that and Arthur was clean, Merlin headed for the bathroom and went through his own nightly routine.

Once clothed - in silk pajamas, so Arthur would have something nice against his skin, tonight - Merlin got into bed and pulled the covers over both of them, pulling the duvet up to their waists. Arthur was already drifting off, arms draped across the pillow, hands hanging limply, his hands also resting on the pillow, putting no pressure on his wrists now that he wasn't tugging at the handcuffs.

Merlin smiled at the sight of Arthur's tired satisfaction, the carefree easiness on his face, and leaned over to kiss Arthur, his lips, the tip of his nose, between his eyes, and finally, his forehead. Arthur's content countenance was graced with a sleepy smile as he snuggled up to Merlin, as Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"Goodnight," Arthur mumbled into Merlin's neck, curving his arms as much as he could without pressuring his wrists to cradle Merlin's head in them a little, resting his forehead under Merlin's chin.

"Goodnight," Merlin murmured back. "Love you." He wrapped himself completely around Arthur, and together, they drifted off to sleep.

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Victory - this time, I only wrote about a bit over a third of this at school! I'm getting better! :D *Ignores the fact this still means a lot of porn was written in classes*

I hope you enjoyed the fic. ~15,600 words (wtf?) of porn, w00t! Seriously, this thing took over my brain, to the point I wrote porn for this in my sleep! (No, really...I checked my word count, fell asleep in my chair, woke up, checked the word count again, and saw there were almost a hundred more words than when I fell asleep. It took me ages to find the part that I didn't remember writing...it's epic and disturbing in equal measures o_O).

If there's a kink you would like to see that wasn't in this fic or the last one, let me know, and I'll see if I can put it in the sequel. (Yes, there's another sequel, possibly two, because Arthur's a greedy little slut like that). Can't make any promises, though, and it's probably just going to get shorter here on out.

Sorry if I caused any ruining of furniture or reputation. :D Okay, not really. I'm shamelessly depraved. :P

As always, (wet) underwear is love, and so are comments, especially comments. ^+^**  
**


End file.
